The Return Of Cell
by Warbug
Summary: When a mysterious enemy reappears, he threatens to resurect Cell and reek havoc.  Will Gohan stop it?  Will Gohan keep his identity as Saiyaman a secret?  Will I keep narrating for fanfics like I did the TV show?  Find Out in... THE RETURN OF CELL
1. A Mysterious Attacker

**Ok, so the deal is Gohan has replaced his father as protector of Earth and of course already passed his first day of school. By the way, I will update ****very**** often so keep checking back constantly. (might even get 2 chappies up in 1 day! Wouldn't that be nice)**

Sweat trickled down his chin and soaked his orange GI. Even at 3 a.m. Gohan was never one for skipping training, especially after what happened 7 years ago. With a sigh and a quick rest he headed west, towards his small but cozy home in the mountains. As he walked in he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

About 4 hours later there was a loud yell and the clang of metal on one demi-saiyajin head could be heard far and wide. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO TRAINING BEFORE SCHOOL!!!" the banshee woman as she was so well known screamed at the top of her lungs. "But mom! I was just…" "I don't care what you were doing but girls don't like to hang around sweaty guys! They stink, the look bad, and I'll never get my grandbabies." Gohan sweat dropped and left for a shower. "Bye mom, bye Goten!" Gohan waved. "Be good and bring me home some grandbabies!" With another sweat drop Gohan flew off. He pushed a button on his watch and, with a brilliant flash of light, he was saiyaman!

After only 5 minutes of flying, Gohan saw his school come into view. "Sweet! Maybe there won't be any problems today!" Like a jinx, at that very moment he saw videl race onto the rooftops and uncapsulate her jet copter. Gohan groaned but followed as Videl lifted off and jetted for the far side of town.

There were loud shouts and frantic screaming as Gohan neared the action. With a small tap, he landed and yelled "Saiyaman is here!" No one turned to watch him, or stopped running. Suddenly there was a large explosion, causing several of the surrounding buildings to collapse. "CRAP!" Gohan yelled. He rushed to one of the bigger buildings, and just as it was about to topple, he grabbed it and held it firmly in place. "Hey saiyadork! I don't need your help!" Videl exclaimed. "Shut up and get out of here. This is kind of heavy." Technically Gohan was lying. The building was like a feather. (all this training must be coming in handy) he thought. Videl ran out of the way of the building and as he was setting it down _gently_ a ki blast hit his left side. He slowly turned his head and saw what he hoped was a nightmare. "Foolish saiyans. Always think they can solve the problem, usually with violence" "No, you died 7 years ago" Gohan replied weakly. "Ah yes! I did didn't I? Stupid boy, do you think I would be stupid enough as to make an android out of myself just do be able to fight? No, I also have…IMMORTALITY! Muuuuaahahahahahahhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan jumped and attempted to punch him, put he was to fast. "Idiot." The man stated while dodging more of saiyaman's punches "What do you think I've been doing for the past 7 years? I've been watching, waiting, re-fitting. I know all your tricks; I know all your moves. Heck I know where you go to school!" Videl perked her ears at this line. After I get those dragonballs I'll wish back my greatest creation and rule the world, and have my revenge on 18 and YOU!" With that, he lept up into the air and flew off. Saiyaman tried to follow but was hit with a powerful ki ball and fell back to Earth. "I need to see Bulma right after school," he mumbled. With that he sped toward Orange Star High.

"Gohan, your late again!" The excited young blond swhispered. "Yeah Nerd Boy! What's going on?" Another blond commented. "Yeah well my car broke down and I needed to borrow someone else's car," Gohan lied. "Whatever..." Sharpener and Erasa mumbled in unison. "Hey where's Videl?" Gohan questioned. "Probably got caught up by paperwork," Some gekk whispered behind him, "Did you hear? Some funky looking guy tried to estroy downtown. He seemed to have a serious grudge on Saiyaman." "Yeah I heard," Gohan stated, "I felt it too," he added under his breath. At that precise moment the door brst open and Videl rushed in. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Hiratak!" Videl exclaimed, out of breath "It's ok, but I want you here faster ok?" "Yes Mr. Hiratak." Videl walked up the steps and slunked into her seat. "God, I wish that Saiyadork would stop getting in my way," she tol her friends, "He just won't leave me alone!" "Maybe you should consider how Saiyaman feels?" The words were out of Gohans mouth before he could think. "Oh yeah? What he fell like, Gohan?" Videl retorted. "Look, I'm just saying you can be kinda hard on the guy, you know," Gohan stated. "I'LL DECIDE WHO I'M HARD ON AND WHO I'M EASY ON OKAY?!?!" Videl shouted. "Sheesh, calm down Videl! Someone's seriously stressed," Gohan replied. "You know Gohan, you look pretty beat up for a guy who just drove to school," Erasa pointed out. "Yes Gohan, tell us, how did you get to be so bruised and battered?" Videl saud with a wicked grin. "I, um...," The bell suddenly rang to signal end of homeroom. As students filed out of the room, Gohan slipped away from Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. "Close one," Gohan said to himself, "This is going to be one loooong day."

Narrator guy from TV:

Will Gohan keep his secret as Saiyaman? Who was the mysterious man from the attack? Why am I still narrating this stupid show? Find out next time on...

THE RETURN OF CELL (music plays)

**So how do you like it? I'll have chappie 2 up soon. If you see any ooc-ness or have an idea you can review and tell me. Plz no flames, instead criticize gently. Flames can and WILL be ignored. See you next chapter.**


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. No questions asked**

**Ok here's another chappie to keep you busy.**

After a long and uneventful day at Orange Star High, Gohan made his way to his locker. "Dang, not again," he whispered as he broke his lock again. "Crap," he fiddled with his locker and opened it after some trouble. He grabbed his books and as he closed his locker door, he saw Videl staring at him. "Okay, where were you this morning and how did you get so battered." She asked "It's a long story," Gohan replied. "I've got time," she replied. "Well…uh…you see…I fell out of my car when it broke," Gohan lied. "Do you have proof?" She pressed. "No" he whispered. "You better watch your back Gohan, Someday, I'm gonna figure out what's going on!" With that she huffed off. Gohan stood there a moment just thinking, before he remembered he needed to go to Capsule Corp.

After jumping off the roof and changing into Saiyaman, Gohan set off towards capsule corp. He was just flying peacefully when he heard the roar of jets and the yell of an annoying girl who won't give up. "Put your hands up, and I won't have to hurt you," Videl screamed over her loudspeaker. "Crap," was all Gohan said back. (Now I've got you) she thought. Suddenly a large scream was heard from below. "Oh #$," Videl cursed. "Oh well" With that she spun her jet around and down. "Well I guess I really should help," Gohan said to himself, and he too dived.

"Now, give us the money and the pretty, shiny jewelry and no one gets hurt" A man with a mask on yelled. "Yeah and no fake crap either!" Another, much skinnier, one shouted. "And don't even try calling Videl; we have her taken care of." "Then call me," Saiyaman said as he burst through the roof. A man launched a rocket at him from a hole in the wall from another room. Saiyaman simply caught it and set it down gently. "Shut up Saiyadork, let me handle this." Videl burst through the front door. "No videl wait!" Saiyaman screamed before rushing to collect the hidden explosives. Faster than the human eye could see, he grabbed the bombs and chucked them towards the mountains. "Your welcome," saiyaman said. "Thanks," Videl replied. She dived for the nearest thug and kicked him in the head. Saiyaman however was busy dis-arming the thugs. "I'll take that," he yelled and rushed the gun the robber was holding. There was a loud beep as the escape vehicle. The was the rattle of gunfire and the an exlposion as a grenade detonated the front door off. "LET'S BEAT IT!" One of the robbers screamed. Saiyaman rushed towards the car, picked it up, and smashed it into the ground. "No getaway today." He said triumphantly. Videl just watched as Saiyaman did all the work that she had been doing for years. It made her so angry. But as she debated whether or not Saiyaman was a good ally or a bad problem, she noticed a shadowy figure approach Saiyaman from behind. "Look out!" she cried, but it was too late

A hand captured Saiyaman firmly and picked him up. "I'm getting really tired of you!" He mumbled. There was the sound of electricity and screams coming from Saiyaman. Videl rushed to the action, her legs stil tired from the fight just moments ago. "This time, I'm taking all your energy. DIE GO-" The mysterious man **[The samer one from earlier if you ask **was kicked in the head by Videl, sending Saiyaman flying. Saiyaman fell to the ground with a loud _thunk._ The man's hat flew off, showing his brain in a semi-sphere water container. Videl looked horrified. "Foolish girl," was all the man shouted as he raised his hand. An odd light filled the androids plam. Videl didn't have time to debate what it was before it flew out of his hand, straight towards her. "NO!" There was a large explosion and saiyaman was laying on the ground, obviously injured and Videl pushed herself off the hard tarmac. "Saiyaman? You okay?" She questioned. "Yes Ms. Videl I think I'll be fine," but as he got up he fell down again. Videl realized this was her moment and strode over to Saiyaman. "Who are you anyway?" She leaned down to pull off his helmet only to have him swat her away. "Hey, I need to know who you are in oder to get you some help." She said sternly. "I'll be fine," Saiyaman replied. Videl quickly reached down and grabbed the helmet, jerking it free of Saiyaman's head. "Crap!" Saiyaman yelled, the phased away. Videl was left standing there with just a stupid orange helmet in her hand. "#$!" She screamed, and threw the helmet to the ground. "I WILL FIND YOU OUT SAIYAMAN!!!"

Gohan landed on the capsule corps lawn and limped to the back door reserved for family and friends only. "Password?" A computer asked. "GS1575" Gohan groaned "Password confirmed. Welcome Gohan." The was a strange noise ans the doors unlocked, but Gohan hruged it off. After all this system was added just last month. HE walked inside and begn to search for Bulma. The maze that was capsule corp made it even harder to navigate since Gohan was already weary from the last battle. Gohan heard faint footsteps as they began to grow louder. Trunks then bounced around the corner. "Hey Gohan. Can you play? I need an excuse to stay away from Dad and his GR." "Sorry Trunks, I need to yalk to your mom real quick. Where is she?" "Oh she's working on a new machine to auto-fix the GR whenever he breaks it. She should be in her private lab," Trunks answered. "Thanks," Gohan replied and walked down the hall, took a right at the big fish tank, and to Bulma's private lab. All in all, Bulma's private lab was something like a miniature hous, she even asked you to knock when she's working. After knocking a few times on the door there was a loud clanging of various metal items and a click as the door unlocked. "Oh hey Gohan, What's going on?" She asked while stepping out in a white lab coat, with oil stains. "Well, In need a replacement for the Saiyaman costume and..." Gohan paused there. "And?" Bulma urged. "Well this guy attacked me the other day and today as well but, what doesn't make since was that, he looked just like...Dr. Gero.

What will Bulma about this startling revelation of events? What will happen to Dr. Gero? Is He Dr. Gero? Find out next time on...

THE RETURN OF CELL

**Ooooooh cliffie. You probably saw it coming didn't you? Well I made it too obvious. Soooo hoped you liked it!**


	3. Android Expert

**THE RETURN OF CELL CH 3**

**Hello my peeps! Here's my next chappie. It'll be pretty interesting. Most of the action won't come 'till chappie 5 though, sorry! But, until then I'm going to pull out some good old-fahioned gohan torture!**

"Well he kinda looked like Dr. Gero" Bulma spilled the coffe she was making. "What? I thought he was dead!" She yelled "I did too! But I know that was him!" Gohan replied. "He said something like he made more of himself. Is that possible?" "Wellifhecopiedtheoriginalinformationthatwashisbrainintermsofhisthinkingprocessandtransfer theinformationtoaharddrivethatcouldholdatleast100,000,000mbandprocessandreacttotheworldarondhim,includingeyesight,touch,tasteandsoon... then yes," Bulma answered. **[I will explain what she later** "How?" Gohan gasped. "Wellbyimplementingabrainscanandsuccessfullyhavingabraindisectedthen..." "Ok bulma you can stop!" Gohan said confusedly. "How do I stop him?" Gohan inquired. "Well, considering that he is most likely entire machine now, he probably won't be susceptible to pain and suffering, so you'll have to kill him all at once. Hmmmm. I'll work on you saiyaman costume..." "Uniform" Gohan corrected, " Uniform, whatever and talk to you later. This won't be easy. You can pick the costume..." "Uniform" "...on your way to school tomorrow." "Ok Bulma, thanks for your help." "Your welcome."

Gohan flew home in silence. "Well I'll just have to hope that nothing happens on the way ho..." "This is the Satan City Police Department! We are willing to listen to your demands in exchange for the hostages," "Crap" Gohan whispered. "Well, maybe I can make another appearence as The Golden Fighter." He Jumped to super saiyan and decended towards the store. After crashing through the roof and knocking out the leader, Gohan found all this fairly easy. He punched one robber in the face kicked the other into a wall. One of the robbers pulled out a gun and aimed it a The Golden Fighters Face. "YOU'R DOOMED KID!" He yelled before pulling the trigger. The bullet just bounced off his forehead and hit a nearby lamp. He then proceeded to knock everyone out while people screamed things like, "Oh my god! The Gold Fighter is back!!!" and "Can I have your autograph?" another one said, "Tell me who you are!", "I want to make a video game outta him!" Some nerd exclaimed. --I'm surrounded by idiots-- The Gold Fighter thought before phasing away.

There was a loud CLANG and two loud yelps in the 439 area. "Gohan your going to be late!" The 'Banshee woman' yelled. "I'm sorry Mom! I'm on my way!" "Bring me back a girlfriend!" the had hearts in her eyes and her thoughts were somewhere far off, so Gohan took this moment to leave. He checked his watch, "Wow! I'm gonna mae it on time!" He was nearly doing lop-de-loops as he landed on OSH and pressed a button to deform **[negative version of transform** and headed down the steps. "Wow nerd boy, you actually got here before Mr. Hiratak started another one of his boring speeches," Sharpner commented. "You know I think were getting a new student today and I saw hoiim walk into school! He's a hottie just like Gohan Here." --There goes Erasa and her gossiping again-- Gohan thought. "Okay class shut your **#$ing** traps and listen up you sonsa **#$&es**!!!" Mr. Hiratak screamed. Everyone stopped talking, not expecting such a colorful use of language from their teacher. "We are getting a new student today, He got 99 of the questions right on his entry exams. You all could learn a thing or two from him and Gohan," --Here we go-- Gohan thought. It's not that Gohan didn't enjoy Mr. Hiratak's speeches, he just realized that they were long, boring, and they learned absolutely nothing. A tall lavender haired boy with a jean jacket and a black undershirt walked through the doorway. "High, I'm Mirai and I enjoy-" "Ok well that's enough, go sit beside Gohan up there." Mirai trunks looked a little confused but travelled up the stairs and sat next to Gohan. Gohan opened hs mouth to ask a question but was cut off. "Lunch" Mirai Whispered. Videl to started to speak when she was interuppted "Lunch" Mirai repeated to Videl.

For the rest of time before lunch, Gohan was very enthusiastic about getting out of class. When the bell rung signalling lunch, he ran as fast as a human could go. "So what do they pass for lunch here?" Mirai questioned. "Mystery meat, Togu burgers, Soy dogs, and vomit soup," Gohan answered. "Vomit Soup?" Mirai asked, "Well it's green an looks like vomit so that's what they call it." "Shesh Gohan your weirder than I thought. Meanwhile Videl was listening with intent. she realized that Gohan really opened up to this guy. --This Mirai guy could be my ticket to finding out what Gohan is hiding--

After finding a suitable table and pulling out the lunch food, plus the capsules that held saiyajin sized portions, they started eating. "So why did you come back Trunks?" Gohan said with a mouthfull. "Well my mom in my timeline just died from an accident working on a way to tavel to Namek, and my mom from this timeline contacted me about this problem about Dr. Gero popping up. Is it true?" "I'm afraid so" Gohan answered. "Dr. who?" Videl pressed joining them, followed by Sharpener and Erasa. "An old friend of my dad's," Gohan lied. "And who is your dad anyway, Gohan? You never mention him." "Uh, well..." Gohan stuttered. "Hey Gohan, I'm gonna go get seconds, you wanna come?" Trunks had saved his friend. "Yes!" Gohan replied.

"So, if Dr. Gero is really back, it means he's probably out to build more androids and possibly get revenge on us." Mirai explained. "And 18," Gohan added, "Who?" Trunks was confused. "Well in our timeline 18 turns into goo person and marries Krillin." Gohan waited for the reaction

A second passed

2 seconds past

3 seconds pa-

"WHAT?!?!" Mirai yelled.

"Well, every timeline's different right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this one, the bad guy became good, and married a good guy who grew some hair."

"Yeah, right."

The rest of the day passed without anyreason to panic. It was on the way home that the real problems began.

"Hey Gohan!"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you where that stupid costume?"

"UNIFORM! It's because that girl today, she always tries to find out my secrets and chases me around in the air in her jetcopter. So I wear this to make sure she doesn't know who I am"

Like a jinx...

"This is Videl Satan! Land you craft now! This is a no flying zone!"

"CRAP!!!" Both teens cried in unison.

**Bulma said...**

**Well if he copied the original information that was his brain in terms of his thinking process and transfer the information to a hard drive that could hold at least 100,000,000,000mb and process and react to the world arond him, including eyesight, touch, taste and so on-**

**a****nd then later on she said...**

**Well by implementing a brain scan and successfully having a brain disected then...**


	4. Triple Strike

**Ok ppls here we have chapter 4 called **_**Triple Strik**_**. You'll see why soon. Just so you know, Chibi trunks is just called Trunks and Mirai Trunks is just called Mirai unless people are talking.**

**And I would like to thank Coumarin-chan, Cristalake, Andy (), Japanese of red dog, ****Onlyme1332, and ****Daughteralucard **

for reviewing my fic and keeping me alive --Tears start flowing-- Thank you so much!!!

* * *

**Last time on THE RETURN OF CELL**

"Land your craft. This is a no flying zone!"

"CRAP!!!"

* * *

"Trunks! She's going to recognize you!" Gohan yelled. 

"No duh Sherlock! Uh...uh...I can hide behind that cloud!"

"Good Idea Trunks." Trunks raced the white, puffy object while Gohan dived down to destract Videl.

"I SAID LAND YOU #$&es!!!"

--Shesh-- Gohan thought as his boots scraped the asphalt.

"Look, I should be giving you ticket." Videl screamed, jumping out of her jetcopter --Stupid Saiyajerk. Always taking my job away from me.-- "But, you have been good help catching all the criminals lately, so I'll let you off with a warning." --It's Kinda true, considering how it used to be, I walk into a bank being robbe and their are 30 guys! Now theirs only like 6 and their all destracted by saiyador...I mean saiyaman--

"Thank you miss Videl I will remember that. "I've got to be more careful," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Videl screamed. "Uh...nothing," Gohan (Still in his saiyacostume...uniform) flew toward the cloud where Mairai was hiding.

"Is she gone?" Mirai whispered from behind the white figure.

"Yeah she's gone." Saiyaman replied. Mirai sighed and came out from behind the cloud.

"Trunks, you really need a uniform to keep anyone from noticing you. Hmmmmm, let's go see Bulma!"

"How does my mom fit into this?"

"Well, she made my uniform so-"

"I'd rather be considered a freak." Trunks yelled. They both laughed as they crossed the sky, looking for CC.

"Hey Trunks, I think one of your mom's machines exploded again," Gohan said pointing towards half of Capsule Corp in rubble. Trunks stopped in his tracks gasping and panting.

"What's the problem Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"That's no screwy expirement Gohan! I know Android destruction when I see it!"

"Trunks wait up!" Gohan Called as he chased after Mirai

"MOM! What happened?" Trunks called as he landed.

"Somebody tried to break into Capsule Corp, and he did a good job of it too. Theirs good news and bad news"

"Good news" Mirai and Gohan chorused

"Well, the good news is that we were able to stop him from destroying all of West Capitol."

"And Bad?" Gohan and Mirai asked in Unison.

"The bad news is that he made off with our Dragon Balls"

"WHAT?!?!?!" The cried in unison (again)

"What do they need with the drgonballs for?" Mirai asked pointlessly

"I don't know, but be careful or he'll attack your houses too. Do you remember the locations?" Bulma questioned

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "You had two, I have two, Master Roshi has two, and Dende has one."

"Good!"

"Hey Bulma, Trunks and I were nearly spotted flying through the air earlier and I was wondering if you could make a uniform for Trunks. Nothing fancy, just something tp keep him from being identified."

"You have a good point Gohan. I've actually been working on an alternate uniform for Gohan, in case anything happens. Trunks can have the alternate costume."

"Thanks Mom," Mirai said as he took a small capsule from his mother.

"I'm going to go home and tell my mom about this Trunks. See ya later!" Gohan yelled as he pushed the small red button on his watch to transform into Saiyaman

"Ok, be careful, who knows what Dr. Gero is planning," Mirai shouted to Saiyaman as he lifted from the ground.

"Ok! I will!" Gohan replied. He sped sout-west, headed for home. As his foot connected with the soft grass underneath him, he was hit by an orange blur. "AAHHH! GOTEN!" Gohan Yelled.

"BIG BROTHER!" He screamed back.

"Oh hey Gohan! Good to know your home." Chi Chi stated, walking out the oak door that was hanging at an odd angle.

"Oh yeah, Mom! Do you have the dragonballs?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"CANWETRAINSOON?IWANTTO!" [ He said, "can we train soon? I want to!"

"Not now Goten. Mom, Capsule corp was nearly destroyed by Dr. Gero or one of his goons! And they made off with her two dragonballs!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Chi Chi gasped

"It's true! We need to get our dragonballs and hide them before they attack us too-"

There was an earthshaking explosion and the Son home exploded into bits and pieces of rock.

"NOOO!!!" Chi Chi cried.

--CRAP!-- Gohan screamed in his head

Then, out of the corned of his eye, he saw a black figure rise into the air. He jumped after it.

"Come back here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gohan cahsed the figure a few miles before charging a ki blast and aiming at the figures head. "HAAAAAA" He screamed, letting out a yellow energy wave. The raw ki hit the android square in the head. As the android steadily lost altitude, he flew over a broken Kame house. --Not there too-- His head was spinning with confusion and anger. The android fell into the water with a large splash, soaking Gohan. "Where did you go!?!?" He exclaimed while his eyes darted from outcrop to outcrop of rock. --Did he sink?-- Gohan's head was hurting from the thought of a triple strike. --I hope Dende's ok. Yeah right-- Suddenly he saw an orange orb break the waters surface from underneath and fly south. Gohan raced to it before being hit with a ki blast and tackled from behind. "AAAAHHHH!" Gohan yelled. Gohan watched another orange orb shot from the water as he floated their, hopelessly being trapped by a strange android.

"Android 26, the dragonballs have been launched, report back." Gohan heard through small speakers inside the android.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a sharp pain and then blackness.

**CLIFFIE!!! I'm evil. NO GOHAN IS NOT DEAD!**

**If anyone would like to submit an idea, go ahead. I DO take anonymous (unregistered) reviews too. And look for an upcoming fic labled _Like a Jinx,_ which I have now coined as a catch phrase. You'll notice it written in my other fics. This one is more serious than most of the ones I will write. CHOW!**


	5. Army from the past

**Ok folks, this is where the fic gets interesting. **

**NARRATOR:**

**What does Dr. Gero have up his sleeve this time? Will it defeat the Z fighters? Find out in this episode of THE RETURN OF CELL.**

**-A Wish**-

* * *

Gohan walked out into the cool fresh air. He smiled, and sat down by Mirai. Gohan's head still hurt since yesterday incident with the androids. 

--FLASHBACK--

Gohan had awoken to see a clear blue sky above him, along with oolong, puar, and Master Roshi.

"Huh?" Was all Gohan could say.

"Don't worry boy, just rest. I'll order a pizza and send you home later." Master Roshi replied

After some amazing dominoes pizza, Gohan headed home.

He landed on the ground and noticed something, before that thing flew into his face.

"Big Brother! HeybigbrotherIwaswonderingifmayewecouldtrainsowecanbeatthosemeanandroidswhoblewupourhouseandthenstopanyoneelsewhotriestodestroyourhousecausethat'smean!"

Goten managed that in one breath. (I'll explain in my AN

"Maybe later squirt, but right now I need to talk to mom."

"Ok," and Goten sped off into the woods.

"Hey, mom? What's going on?" Gohan questioned

"Oh, thank goodness everyone your Ok! I was worried sick! I was about t-"

"You fainted again didn't you." Gohan stated more that questioned

"Well...yeah"

Gohan sweat dropped and followed his mother inside a new capsule house nearby the burnt old one.

--END FLASHBACK--

"Ok, now this is what seperates the men from the boys!" Their teacher shouted. "I will call you up and you we will test your strength, speed, and how you rank to our top student Sharpner. Now, first off. Scott, please come up"

Some nervous nerd walked slowly up to the white tiled arena

"Ok, now you need to..."

The teacher's voice seemed to drift off as Mirai and Gohan began daydreaming about food.

"Gohan! Your turn."

Gohan sheepishly stepped up to his teacher.

"Ok, now what you need to do is simply lift this here barbell at least up to your shoulders. Now try."

Gohan bent down and placed his hands around the thin metal bar

"Like this?"

"Perfect, Gohan"

Gohan slowly pulled on the metal bar, making it look like he was weak and having a hard time

"Careful, Gohan" The teacher warned

"I can do it," Gohan stated, trying to sound somewhat tired. Finally, he raised it to his shoulders before dropping the thing right onto his foot. Gohan didn't take notice, but Videl did.

"OK, now for the speed test. Al you have to do is punch this bag and I'll judge your PPM or punches per minute. Gohan nodded and payed close attention to how fast his punches were. He watched every one and made sure they all went nice, slow and badly placed.

The teacher sighed. "Ok, I don't know why I should let you try, but you qualify and I'll let you face sharpener."

Gohan walked up to Sharpner and bowed slightly, rolled his eyes, and entered a sloppy fighting stance.

"Your going down nerdboy!" The blond jock exclaimed. Just as the idiot was about to charge, a loud blast rocked the Earth and sent students flying. The bright blue sky was blocked out by heavy black clouds. The winds started to pick up and there were a few flashes of lightning.

"Oh no," Gohan whispered. He made his way to Mirai and said, "Its got to be shenron! I say that we think up some excuses and get put of here." Mirai nodded in agreement and they both raised their hands. The wind had died down, but there was still a black sky and lightning all around.

"Yes. Is there a problem Gohan and Mirai?"

"Um, yes teacher. I think Gohan might have broken his ankle when he fell off the arena and I want to help make sure he gets to the infirmary safely.

"Ok, Mirai. Go take Gohan to the infirmary."

"Not before I get a little payback..." Some strange voice was heard behind them. What they saw stunned Mirai and Gohan as well as confuse everyone in the class. Standing there was freeza. The small white menace just stood there staring at the two. Videl noted how Gohan seemed to be standing fine and that he couldn't have broken his ankle.

"I believe that, you owe me a rematch after, oh what? I'd say 11 years. I'm going to kill you little boy!" With that, Freeza charged at Gohan. Gohan thought fast as he raised his hands to his forhead and screamed "HHHHHHHAAAAAAA" as a long orange light appeared from his hands, hitting Freeza square in the chest. Freeza just lay on the ground, smoking slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!?" Videl yelled

"Um, well... you see, uh..."

"It's not over yet, nephew" Gohan turned to stare wide eyed at all of his past enemies (None of Goku's that Gohan didn't face)

"Rararaditz!" Gohan stuttered.

"Gohan who's Raditz?" Mirai asked

"I think you mean Uncle Raditz, boy." The tailed Saiyan laughed evilly along with several other of the villians.

"But-"

The entire school was in chaos as explosions and punches and kicks were all over the place. Walls came down and ceilings crumbled. People barely escaped

Gohan had a hard time, but managed to take out Garlic jr., Nappa, and Bojack. He was bloody and tired by the time he finished everyone else except one. He cornered his uncle and started questioning him.

"So is this Dr. Gero's plan? Wish all my enemies back so that we you can work together to defeat me? Well It didn't work!"

"foolish, nephew. We're just a diversion so Dr. Gero can make the last wish."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan demanded

"See this little thing?" Raditz said while holding his energy scanner, "I set it for self destruct in 5...4...3...2...1..."

A wave of fire, smoke, and bits of the scanner set Gohan flying.

"What's the final wish?" Gohan asked himself.

"Gohan! I'm back and I have the sensu beans!" Mirai yelled approaching Gohan.

He threw Gohan a bean and he ate it.

"Trunks! It was just a trick, and I think Dr. Gero made his wish on the dragonballs!"

"I know, and the blast from earlier, was from the lookout. It's completely destroyed and Dende's barely alive!"

"So, If Dr. Gero wasn't planning to flood me with former enemies, what was his plan?" Gohan pondered what he had said.

"Wait, Gohan! Is this ALL of your past enemies?" Mirai thought of an idea.

"No, we're missing..."

"GOHAN WHAT THE HELL IS censorING GOING ON!?!?!?!?" An irratated Videl rose from the rubble that was once Orange Star High.

"How should I know?" Gohan retorted.

"Probably because every single freak that showed up was looking for YOU!" Videl was seriously angry now

Gohan was about to give a lame excuse when there was the sound of heavy footsteps, and an evil laugh

"Oh, please! Don't let me crash the party!" Said a demonic, familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD! CELL HAS RETURNED TO DESTROY US ALL!" Someone screamed, and a girl fainted.

"Gohan, I believe we have a score to settle." Cells words made everyone stop and stare.

"Yeah? And if we do? Can we settle it later," Gohan replied

"No, I think here and now is a better idea. I've been training, there's no way you can stop me now," Cell laughed evilly, again

Will Gohan be able to stop Cell?

What is the point of bringing Cell back?

Where and what is Dr. Gero doin?

Find out, in the next chapter of...

THE RETURN OF CELL

--Music Plays--

* * *

So what do you think? any good? plz review. 


	6. The Return Of Cell

**Last time on THE RETURN OF CELL**

**Gohan and Mirai Trunks had successfully defended against the onslaught brought by their former enemies. But Dr. Gero has used the dragonballs. What has he wished for? What will happen to poor Gohan and Mirai? Why won't I just shut up and let you read the stupid chappie? Most of these questions will be answered in chapter 6 of... THE RETURN OF CELL (music plays) **

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa," The crazy deranged scientist laughed

"I thought it would never happen," A demonic voice answered.

"Now, I have a job for you," Dr. Gero stated

"How can I be of service?" Cell asked.

56 minutes later and 73 miles away Gohan was finishing off the last of the Army Of The Past™. But things went horribly wrong when Cell made an appearance. What is his plan? Why is such a big deal that he had to go and ask some stupid 7th grader and to do a story about it? Why did that 7th grader hire me? Why was my resume shredded? Why do I talk about crap? Why don't I get a real job? Why is the producer AKA the stupid 7th grader shaking his fist and whispering threats to me? Find out today in this episode of...

THE RETURN OF CELL

--Nothing but Rubble--

"OH MY GOD! CELL HAS RETURNED TO DESTROY US ALL!" Someone screamed, and a girl fainted.

"Gohan, I believe we have a score to settle." Cells words made everyone stop and stare.

"Yeah? And if we do? Can we settle it later," Gohan replied

"No, I think here and now is a better idea. I've been training, there's no way you can stop me now," Cell laughed evilly, again

"Prove it!" Gohan yelled

"I hoped you'd say that," Cell wasn't taking any chances.--If they found out of Dr. Gero's plans then they might have time to evacuate. Can't let that happen--

Just a heads up... I suck at fight scenes so if this seems crappy, tell me how to write one.

Cell lept into the air and Gohan followed

Cell tried to punch Gohan in the face, but the Z fighter caught his arm. He pulled Cell in and kneed him in the groin then punched him in the face, all in .48 of a second. Cell countered with a ki blast to Gohan's chest. Both fighters were sent flying. Cell rebounded off the ground and sped his way to Gohan. Gohan back flipped, went Super Saiyan 1 and headed towards Cell. They both raised their fists, but Gohan phased and appeared behind Cell, only to confuse Cell when he re-phased back in front of Cell. He then proceeded to punch the crap out of Cell. Cell, meanwhile was waiting, for the opportune moment. When Gohan was just about to slam cell from above, an explosion occurred, Cell blocked his own attack while Gohan was hit by stray ki balls, all impacting in his chest or his back. Gohan let himself fall for a moment before balancing out and landing on the ground. He panted hard.

--He's definitely gotten stronger. No time to waste.-- Gohan started screaming and a few seconds he jumped to Super Saiyan 2. He started darting back and forth, making it hard for Cell to concentrate an accurate ki blast. Cell concentrated not on a ki blast, but on feeling for Gohan.

"There" Cell muttered. A massive explosion blasted Gohan to the ground, making a crater 52 yards wide. Cell floated down to the ground, laughing and bleeding purple blood. "It's over Gohan! Give up!" Cell laughed maniacally.

"You're in worse condition than me Cell," Gohan yelled.

"Do you really think that I'm just here to try and kill you? I know my odds Gohan. I'm not a dim-witted destructive maniac like those others," Cell replied. Gohan gasped, giving Cell enough time to take off towards the nearest city.

"Gohan! Catch!" Mirai arrived and threw him a sensu bean.

"Thanks Trunks," Gohan muttered. He flew in the direction Cell was going, and Mirai followed. What they found, was a city, burning and in ruins. Rubble covered the streets as they gently landed, searching for Cell. They moved slowly and cautiously through the wreckage and graveyard of so many innocent people.

"I'm starting to have flashbacks, Gohan." Mirai said sheepishly. Gohan didn't acknowledge him.

"Glad to see you made it," Cell grinned.

"Its over Cell!" Gohan screamed, "You've lost!"

Cell just laughed hard. "Do you see what's in my hand Gohan?" Cell inquired.

"It's just a ki ball."

"Yes, a ki ball. But, it does more than just make a tiny explosion." He paused dramatically, "It makes a big explosion. I can destroy an entire city, in one blast. And, It can destroy you!" Cell threw the small ball of raw energy down to his feet. Gohan and Mirai barely had time to duck before the energy ball expanded, destroying the remains of the city.

**The world began in darkness. So, shall it end.**

**What the ? Did I just write that? Oh well, the next chappie will be out soon. I apologize for not having this one out sooner but I have my interests change monthly. I am still interested in DBZ, just not as much.**

**Last months interest: Twisted Metal.**

**This months interest: Mortal Kombat. Sub-zero rocks! **


End file.
